


Playing Goddess

by LuLumage



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crazy theory of mine, Endgame, Godlike Powers, Magic still exists, Why Did I Write This?, it will never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLumage/pseuds/LuLumage
Summary: Star discovers another way to defeat Mina and the solarian warriors. A way where she still gets everything she wants.





	Playing Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crazy. People still gonna die. Purely made for my own benefit.

In the end, she did it because she was more terrified at losing Marco than she was of the disasters magic could cause.

She could still blame the whispers though.

She and Marco had come to the Magic realm just five minutes ago. They had unfortunately only discovered the darkness when one of the unicorns of the realm had popped up.

And injured Marco with their horn.

Star had been terrified.

She had vaguely registered Tom being there. He was trying to fight the darkness but it was definitely corrupting him. 

Her sole focus however had been Marco.

Having seen him there wounded had wounded her. When she had tried to help him he had begged her to complete the mission. 

“ Say the whispering spell.”

But the wound could have been killing him!

She had still started it. Through tears.

And it had whispered to her. Or the Magic realm in itself had.

It had said she need not destroy magic.

There was another way.

She could fix everything.

Make everyone happy.

The magic had not wanted to die.

Only a few tiny insignificant sacrifices.

Everyone would forget any non positive emotions.

She had tried to block the whispers out. But they had kept coming she couldn’t hear anything else. The magic had  _ not  _ wanted to die. And so it had reminded her of something very important.

“  _ Yes by getting rid of magic you stop your enemies. Because that spell is continuous.” _

Star shook. The darkness spread.

“  _ Everyone hurt by magic though, will remained hurt.” _

Oh… oh no.

_ “Kelly” _

No.

“ _ Pony Head. _ ”

No.

_ “ Globgor.” _

NO.

“  _ So many of your other friends and … Marco.” _

Please NO!

“  _ The sanctuary can’t heal them if magic is dead. So don’t kill me.” _

Star hadn’t been able to hear anything. Not Marco screaming for her. Not her unicorn daughter who had been telling her to say no. Not the wave of darkness that had been charging at them.

She had one word left in the spell. She hadn’t said it.

“  _ Embrace Magic! And you… can make everything… even better… than it was before.” _

In that moment all the pain and suffering she had ever been through came to its peak. She had chosen to do everything the magic had been and would be instructing her to do.

It didn’t want to die. She didn’t want Marco or anyone else on Mewni to die. They both wanted the darkness to die. 

She had let it transform her. She had become a butterfly, one of pure light with actual antenna, pure white wings, and six arms capable of crushing mountains..She hadn’t seen the terror in the eyes of the few souls around her. They hadn’t realized that the transformation wasn’t done yet. The magic could do better than an insignificant insect.

Right now the whisper was sweet. It needed one more thing to complete the transformation. It was telling her the one sacrifice they needed was someone that would take the darkness and disappear with it. The only options right now were her, Marco, and Tom.

She needed to end this. Marco needed to stay with her. So she chose Tom. 

It wasn’t like what she was doing was that bad. She was just forcing the darkness into him. And then placing him in the void. He would be fine, as far he was concerned he was sleeping, like sleeping beauty that fairytail Marco had told her about. And the void was a place where no one would reach him. No one would wake him up and release what she had put inside. An insignificant sacrifice. He was lucky. Sleep was peace. She on the other hand had a war to stop.

She did it. For a second his eyes shone with confusion. Nothing else. His eyes closed but the third one didn’t. It just glazed over. He went limp and became the only dark thing in a realm of light.

Something pinged inside Star. Something other than happiness. She couldn’t remember what it was called though. The magic wouldn’t let her.

As soon as she placed him in the void the magic shone in pure light. A blinding light.

And for some reason her love looked betrayed. He was yelling at her, he was dying. She would save him, she would make him happy. 

Now something else was happening. The transformation was finishing now that the darkness was gone. The whole world was turning inside out. Blinding pain and.... She was back in Mewni.

Marco was beside her healed and no longer dying. The realm of magic was gone. No… it wasn’t gone she had embraced it. She had absorbed it. Sure it killed her daughter and everyone else in it other than Marco… but hey… insignificant sacrifices.

She smiled. She herself was the realm of magic now. And she would make everyone happy. Her appearance was one of light as though she were literally made of it. She was ready to live a peaceful life.

Right after she got rid of those who made her something other than happy.

She flew through one of her portals. She would come back for Marco. Right now she had to end this. No more anything that wasn’t joy.

She killed Mina first. Then she killed every solarian. It was easy. As the realm of magic she was a Goddess in comparison to them. She just had to ignore their cries for mercy. She vaguely remembered that some of them had children. Families. That weren’t solarians. But once again… insignificant sacrifices. Plus they deserved it after what they had done.

Her family, her friends begged her to stop. Like Marco had. She didn’t She tried to make them happy. She healed all the wounds and fixed all the damage. She changed Mewni into something beautiful.

They were still terrified of her. They still refused to join her. That made her something other than happy.

So she started wiping their memories. They would be happy with their new lives. She hesitated when she came to her mother and Marco. But her hesitation didn’t last. No one in Mewni would ever intentionally cause someone pain again. She made them incapable of that. For some the mind erasing wouldn't work. So she got rid of them. Insignificant sacrifices. 

She could admit she missed some people. Ponyhead got away and so did her father, Hekapoo, and Janna. Pfft, even after she had made everything better. 

No matter she would find them eventually. If they tried to stop her… if the mind erasing didn’t work on them. Welp… insignificant sacrifices. More than she would have preferred but… oh well. 

Right now she had most of her family. The monsters and mewmans got along. And she had Marco. Mewni was happy, Mewni was beautiful, Mewni was… free.

The magic made her forget everything that she didn't have right then and there.

She would not hesitate and all now. Star would not think to stop herself ever.

***************************************

They spent forever getting what they need for this plan. 

Star, or rather the thing that had replaced Star, was not realizing the damage it was causing to the dimensions outside of Mewni.

Other realms had their magic sucked out of them. Realms that needed magic to survive.

Earth was one of the few exceptions so that was why they had spent so much time getting here. Janna had rounded every friend she could find when they had arrived. It had hurt, so many of them had thought she was dead. 

Marco's family had been taken to Mewni. Star had done it to make him happy.

Despite the obvious danger Janna's remaining friends  were all willing to help. Especially when they discovered that Earth would actually be affected by the lack of magic eventually. They had come up with this plan.

There was a small unicorn Janna had kept. It wasn’t dark now and it knew why. It knew what Star must have done to the realm of magic. It told them.

They knew she must have trapped the darkness in someone. And they knew that someone was now hidden.

And so the plan went like this. When they found out how to get the portals working again they would travel back to Mewni. River would go to her, talk to her, trick her into telling where she had hidden the darkness. They would use the now working portals to go to the darkness. Ponyhead and Hekapoo, the two of them alone would free that darkness. Just in case it was deadly.They were willing to risk their lives. If Star tried to stop them there were a number of humans who were willing to go to Mewni and fight their former friend. When the darkness was released it would got to the magic realm, or Star, and the magic would be forced out of her. She couldn’t keep hold on both of them. 

And Janna. Would hope. That this resurrecting spell they had found, would really be able to bring back the former queens of Mewni. That they would be able to fix things. Because if they succeeded everything Star had done would be reversed. The solarians would be back and the needed Solaria to defeat them. The darkness would try to consume the magic and only the queens could stop it. 

They could all hope that this plan they had spent years getting all the pieces to would really work. That they would get their friends back, Star back.

They were a ragtag revolution up against a Goddess. 

And yet…

Everyone of them believed they could win. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No harshness. This was made for my own benefit mostly.


End file.
